internal bleeding strawberry
by dayjuana
Summary: [oneshotdrabble collection] don’t say a word, but it leaks and it leaks… strawberry, don’t you die on me. [crack!pairings]


internal bleeding strawberry  
normal disclaimer applies  
one-shot/drabble collection  
don't say a word, but it leaks  
and it leaks… strawberry,  
don't you die on me.  
‹--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

track oo1: play me a symphony, dance with me  
demyx × naminé  
roxas × aerith

¤º°°º¤---›**O**NCE UPON A TIME in a land far, far away, there was a girl. Not just any girl, but a princess, a pretty princess with glass eyes and silk flowers in her hair. That princess loved to dance; she would dance from midnight until the sun peeked out from the mountains. She would dance until the soles of her shoes would wear out. Her father would worry about her because she only cared about dancing, nothing else. The princess with glass eyes and silk flowers in her hair was named Naminé.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a boy. Just an ordinary boy, but he was a pianist, an excellent pianist with pensive blue eyes and music in his hands. That pianist loved to play; his fingers would dance across the ivory keys from midnight until the sun peeked out from the mountains. He would play until his fingers became tired and worn down to the bone. No one worried about him though, because he only concentrated on playing sweet music for the dancing princess, nothing else. The pianist with pensive blue eyes and music in his hands was called Demyx.

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a boy. Not just any boy, but a prince, a handsome prince with glass eyes and a crown on his head. That prince loved a girl, a pretty girl that sold flowers and sang songs for anyone who wanted to hear it. He would sit there from his window for hours and hours only to watch the city pass by like usual, and the flower girl sing her heart out. He would listen until she left and the sky dimmed away. The prince with sad eyes and a crown on his head was named Roxas.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a girl. Just an ordinary girl, but she was a singer, an excellent singer with pensive green eyes and notes coming from her mouth. The singer loved to sing, her voice would drift through the city for hours and hours, singing for anyone that was willing to hear it, and watch the city life pass by. She would sing until the sky dimmed away, and then she would run through the streets, lifting up her skirts, coins jingling in her empty flower basket. The singer with pensive green eyes and notes coming from her mouth was called Aerith.

And so, the king decided that to help figure out where his daughter went dancing each night, he would hold a contest. Whoever could find out where she worn out her shoes every night, he would give the person his daughter's hand in marriage. The other king decided it was a good way for an alliance to start, sent his son over to figure out how the princess wore out her shoes each night. When the princess heard the news, she was shocked, and started weeping.

Her tears fell upon the white ivory keys of the pianist's piano, while he played on, a happy little tune instead of a sad one. But she began to dance, because she knew how much he loved to see her dance. Twirling, swirling across the dance floor, she smiled through the tears, gold hair flying in all directions as she spun faster and faster, until everything around her was just a blur of color. He played faster and faster to suit her movements, until his fingers just flew all over the white keys.

The prince was surprised, but he did not cry, because men did not cry. Instead, he went looking for the flower girl who sang so beautifully. She was timid at first, of course, who wasn't? He was the prince after all. But she began to warm up, and sang for him, a sweet melody, piercing the night like the song of a nightingale. And they danced, with the stars as their witness.

I would, and should say 'Happily ever after' because the prince ended up marrying the princess, but I guess I really shouldn't say that because in the end, no one was really happy when I end my tale. They just withered away inside, shattering bit by bit, because that's just how the story is supposed to end. Happily ever after. In reality, it really doesn't.‹---¤º°°º¤

track oo2: so the siren went off, it chased you out of your mind  
axel × olette

¤º°°º¤---›**H**IS BREATH CAME IN short, irregular breaths, green eyes flickering around, occasionally stopping on her frail frame curled up against the wall. Her emerald eyes were a ghost of his, gleaming in the dim light coming from the single bare light bulb hanging down from the ceiling. The plaster on the wall was cracked, the room empty apart from a single table sitting there in the center, where Axel sat, watching her.

The brunette girl, Olette, stood against the wall for support, her eyes wide as he reaches into his pocket. They reflected how she was feeling right now, shocked and surprised. He waltzed over to her side, and whispered quietly into her ear, "This is for you." She smiled, and couldn't be happier as the diamond ring slipped on her finger.

Until he pressed the cold metal against the side of her forehead, the smile slowly changed into panic. Axel kept on smiling though. "Why?" Olette choked out, salty teas trickling down her face. He didn't answer her, but the hand holding onto the gun was shaking. The finger hooked onto the trigger was still though. "Why?" Her breath grew shorter and shorter because of the tears, covering up her green eyes.

He closed his, refusing to look at her. Even though his hand was shaking so badly he could barely point the black metal to her head, he pulled the trigger. Before everything was an endless abyss to the girl, he smiled at her and whispered, "Goodbye my love." The scarlet liquid, as red as his hair, dripped down the once clean, white walls while he walked out the door.‹---¤º°°º¤

track oo3: skipping on the trails of broken candy cane  
roxas × megara

¤º°°º¤---›**R**EALLY, MEGARA liked her men to be big, strong, and heroic. Her previous lover Iolaus was, Hercules was definitely a hero, no doubt about it, Sora (she didn't _love_ the kid, but she really liked being friends with him), of course, who didn't know Sora was a hero? That was why she was so sick of it all. The heroes that would always save the world, or worlds for that matter, it was frustrating. The heroes were too, hero-y, and Hades, also known as the villain, was way too villain-y.

Megara, of course, didn't like that; everything was too black and white. Things changed when he showed up though. That strange person that looked like Sora, but really wasn't Sora. Not a boy, not a man, somewhere in-between, she didn't really know what he was. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a serious look on his face, wearing a black coat.

She was horrified of what he and another man did, but on the other hand, fascinated. He didn't seem all too heroic to her, cold, unfeeling almost, but she saw him helping a little girl up when he could have done the same thing he did to the others. And he gave the girl back her doll, and told her, "Go back home, it's dangerous." So he wasn't all bad, just like her, maybe.

"Lady, get out of my way." He growled to her, and pushed her away roughly. "Wait!" She shouted, and couldn't help but smile when he turned to look at her. "Your name?" His eyebrow arched up. "Me?" She could almost see him laughing, but he didn't, instead, he stared at her with those intense blue eyes. "The Key of Destiny." And he was gone.

Strange boy who did not act like a boy, who looked like Sora but was not Sora, who acted cold but was not cold, it made Megara amused. And each time she saw Sora's eyes, she saw a bit of him coming out, that same intense stare.‹---¤º°°º¤

**interval: **so, the first two was inspired by fairytales, the twelve dancing princesses and 1001 arabian nights, while the last one was just _something_ i've been wanting to write for a while. so, review? oh, and i'm accepting requests, het crack pairings.


End file.
